


Sleep Walking

by chocolatevenom



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatevenom/pseuds/chocolatevenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people sleep walk, sleep talk or sleep eat. Arthur sleep works. (ake it cracky or adorable or any combination of the two, I just want an asleep Arthur filing or typing and Eames finding him.  Inception kink fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Walking

Eames woke up to someone pushing the filing cabinet shut in the room next door. He opened his eyes unwantingly when he heard another cabinet open. Arthur was not in beside of him sleeping; or anywhere else in the room for the matter. Eames turned around and looked at the clock, its three in the morning and Arthur was working?

"Will you stop working and get back to bed, love?" Shouted Eames who rubbed his eyes and proped himself up with an elbow.

Nothing responded apart from the photocopier that suddenly started to photocopy.

Clearly Arthur had gone insane thought Eames who tumbled out of bed and put on a shirt before heading down the hall.

"He might as well be wearing his three piece suit," muttered Eames as he opened the study room door. To his amusement, Arthur was only in pajamas bottoms with his back to him.

"It's three am Arthur, would you please go back to bed?" Asked Eames again and when Arthur turned around to face him, he thought Arthur was finally listening to him. But Arthur only went and got the stapler from the table to Eames's right.

"Are you even listening to me?" Questioned Eames who was getting slightly annoyed; he needed his beauty sleep. All Arthur did was staple documents and filed it in the cabinet.

Eames rolled his eyes and grabbed Arthur to turn him around to give him a shout when he realized Arthur had his eyes closed and was verbally making a list of what he needed to do next.

"Hmm, Sleeping working now are we?" Smirked Eames who was still holding on to Arthur by the forearm. Eames thought a for a moment before shaking Arthur to wake him up. When he stopped, Arthur raised his right finger and said,

"Eames, I'm working. Can't you go find something useful to do than be in my way," matter-o-factly.

Eames laughed to himself before giving out a yawn; still not letting go of Arthur. And without warning, Eames gave Arthur a quick slap across the cheek. He needed to sleep.

Arthur's eyes flew open wide and was now clutching the side of his face.

"What the hell Eames? Was slapping me really nessesary?" It was Arthur's turn to get frustrated.

"You were sleep-working,"

"So? Can't you just shake me or something?"

"Darling, I tired but you just wanted to go back to filing whatever you were filing,"

"You didn't have to be so rough," blurted Arthur who calmed down by now.

"You like it when I'm rough," smiled Eames. Arthur only glared.

"That's not what I meant," said Arthur.

"I know, I know. Now Iet me kiss it better and we can go back and sleep," cooed Eames before leading Arthur back to their bedroom.

That night Eames cuddled Arthur to sleep with his chest pressed against Arthur's back and nuzzled towards Arthur's Shoulders. He is going to need to do something about the sleep-working's of Arthur. Maybe he should tie him to the bed...


End file.
